Blood Speaks
by shinytinfoil
Summary: This is the sequel to Slaying Uncommon Angels, in which we deal with Olivia's side of the family. She doesn't have any? Hmmm... Pairing: OliviaCasey.
1. Cheering Up

This is the afore-promised sequel to my fic Slaying Uncommon Angels. If you haven't read that one, you need to, 'cause otherwise very little in this story will make sense.   
  
Title: Blood Speaks  
  
Pairing: Olivia/Casey (if you don't like it, don't read it)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Regina  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was one of those days.  
  
One of those days when it got hard for Regina Novak to focus. One of those days when it seemed like the whole world was crashing down on her head. One of those days when everything- everything!- reminded her of Ashely. One of those days when not even Monty Python and the Holy Grail could make her laugh.  
  
Ashely Mabre had been dead for seven months. It was the opinion of most that Gina should be through grieving for her lover by now. That only made it clear that they had never- as the cliche put it- loved and lost.  
  
As her twin sister Casey was fond of saying, Gina never did things by halves. She had loved Ashely with all her soul, holding nothing back. Having her gone had been like a knife to the gut.   
  
No, worse. There were painkillers for the stab wounds.  
  
Her shrink had suggested anti-depressant drugs, but Gina had refused. Soon after, she had quit going to that shrink. He wanted her to put 'the attack,' as he so blithely put it, behind her, to move forward with her life. What he hadn't understood, what Gina couldn't make him understand, was that the attack and rape wasn't the real problem. It had never been the real problem.  
  
Gina blinked rapidly as the sun cut an arc from the window panes directly into her eyes. The sun was shining in the window; it had to be almost four o'clock. She'd been sitting and staring at the blank canvas on her easel since nine in the morning, and she had no intention of moving now. Why bother?  
  
The phone rang. Gina briefly flirted with the idea of simply allowing it to ring, but at the sixth persistent ring, she slid heavily off the stool and clumped gracelessly to the couch, where she'd left the cordless phone among the cushions.  
  
"Yeah? Whadda ya want?" she asked, voice thick and dazed-sounding.  
  
A low chuckle filled the line, and Gina's body instantly sagged against the couch, the mere sound a balm to her newly reopened wounds. "You sound awful," the woman said, her husky and slightly accented voice managing to sound both sympathetic and amused at the same time. "One of those days, huh?"  
  
"Is it ever," Gina replied, leaning back against the cushions and sighing. "God, it's good to hear your voice, Kel."  
  
"You could have called me," Kelly reproached. "You know how good I am at cheering you up." And the ripple of sensuality in her tone made Gina hum agreeably. "I'm off work tonight," she continued, and Gina yelped in joy. "And I seem to remember something about your sister's girlfriend having a birthday party you need a date for."  
  
"Oh, you lovely person," Gina said, already up and heading for her closet. "You do know exactly how to cheer me up."  
  
"What are you wearing?" came the next question, as if Kelly was reading the same script Gina was.  
  
"I have no idea," Gina said, with feeling. "I was thinking the black one." Her questing hands located the spagetti-strapped black dress in her messy closet.  
  
"Yum," Kelly said, in agreement, then she laughed. "I've got a burgundy number you haven't seen yet."  
  
"Ooooh," Gina said. "You know I love what red does for your complexion." Then she laughed, for the first time all day. "We are so sickening."  
  
"We are obnoxiously cutesy at times," Kelly agreed. "Not exactly the image we want to project to others." There was a long pause on the line. "I'm gonna have to borrow your black shawl, though," she said finally.   
  
Gina laughed at her girlfriend's ingeniousness. "You know where I live," she said, and she could almost see the smug grin on Kelly's face.   
  
"You bet I do." There was click, and Gina tossed the phone on the bed, chuckling, her previous mood forgotten. It was gonna be a great night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wanted to start the story off with Gina, like in Slaying, but the rest will be either Olivia or Casey. Review and I'll get to them... 


	2. Partay

I forgot to put the &@#% disclaimer on the first chapter, so I'm putting it here.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Olivia or Casey (*pout*) and all characters and items you recognize from the show are not mine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Casey  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak had never been a party person.  
  
Hell, she'd never been a people person. She liked to joke that Gina had gotten all those genes, along with her creative streak. What could Casey do? She could argue her way out of pretty much any situation; she could sit still and be quiet for hours, something Gina couldn't do if her life depended on it; she could throw the hell out of a softball (her batting wasn't that great, granted, though she could hit the ball when she had to); and she was about as stubborn as someone could get- when you're a lawyer, that's a good thing.  
  
So when Casey admitted to herself that she was having a pretty good time, she had to check the level of her wine glass.  
  
It wasn't one of those parties Gina's friends had been crazy about throwing in college, with bad beer, worse drugs and loud, head-banging music. It was actually pretty quiet, comparatively, very sophisticated. Of course, Eliot and Kathy had been the first ones on the guest list, after Gina, so Maureen, Cathy, Lizzie and Dickie were around somewhere, but they were on their best behavior, and in their best clothes. It was a very swanky restauraunt, and most people were probably wondering how she could afford to rent the whole place out to throw Detective Olivia Benson a party. Truth be told, she'd done some legal wrangling in the past for the owner, who let her have the place for the night. Casey wouldn't tell them that, though.  
  
Liv looked great. She was wearing a black sequined deal that Casey had found lurking in the back of her closet, complete with the matching shoes, and she was overjoyed at all the people who had showed up. Despite Liv's protests that she didn't want her thirty-ninth birthday celebrated, Casey knew she'd done a good thing.  
  
The self-same woman she'd been musing about detatched herself from the "funny" story Munch was telling and slid up to Casey's side. "I love this color on you," Olivia said, setting her wineglass on the nearest table and wrapping an arm around Casey's green-clad waist. "I never get to see you in anything but black. You should invest in a green suit."  
  
"They'd call me a leprechaun," Casey chuckled at the sudden image of herself in a green suit and top hat.  
  
"You're not Irish or short," Olivia said innocently, and laughed when Casey elbowed her in her ribs. "Where's Gina, by the way?  
  
Casey shrugged, leaning against Liv's shoulder and tucking her chin into the naturally bronzed neck affectionately. "She'll show up. She wouldn't miss this." At that moment, she caught sight of a flash of auburn hair weaving it's way through the crowd. "There you go."  
  
Both Casey and Olivia smiled in greeting as Casey's twin sister headed for them, a wrapped canvas held carefully in front of her, then Casey stiffened as she noticed the dark-haired woman Gina had in tow. "Hey, Gina. You're late."  
  
Gina grinned, and tilted her head towards the dark-haired woman, whose dark red dress flattered her willowy curves with a flawless elegance. "Her fault. We ran into Ms. Watters in the hallway, and Kelly had to pet the dog." Gina rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, and Casey smothered a laugh. Gina was crazy about Pinochle, the elderly Ms. Watters' Yorkshire terrier, and she had probably stopped to pet him, too.  
  
"It's a cute dog," the woman protested mildly, in the kind of smoky, drawling voice women in old Bond movies possessed, a trace of an accent coloring her vowels. She blinked, and blushed slightly. "Oh! Sorry. I'm Keleos Yannopoulos." The distinctly greek syllables rolled easily off her tongue, though Casey was sure she would fumble with it if she ever had to repeat it. "Kelly." She freed her hand from Gina's to offer it to Casey.  
  
Casey took it and surveyed her sister's date. "Nice to meet you. I'm Casey."  
  
Kelly flicked a stray lock of brown hair out of her eyes and grinned, displaying neat, even white teeth that had more to do with heredity than dental care. "I know. I've heard so much about you." She gave Casey's hand an extra squeeze before releasing it, turning to Liv. "You must be Olivia. I've heard a lot about you, too." The eye roll that accompanied that comment suggested that Gina had said quite a bit about both of them. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Happy Birthday."  
  
Olivia smiled graciously. "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you as well."  
  
"Here," Gina said, apparently over the introduction with a lack of grace born of impatience, and she thrust the canvas unceremoniously at Olivia. "Kelly had it framed, so it's from both of us."  
  
Olivia ripped the brown paper away from the front of the picture, and a slow smile spread across her face. "Casablanca," she said, nodding, then she showed the picture to Casey.   
  
It was Casey and Olivia, leaning against each other on the couch in Gina's loft, looking off the edge of the frame with the kind of dreamy-eyed expressions people get when they watched really good old movies. It was different from Gina's normal pieces in that it had been carefully watercolored in, which said in itself that Gina had spent a good amount of time working on it. "It's great, Gina," Liv said, clearing her throat absently. Casey caught the slight tremble in her voice, and pressed her cheek against Liv's bare shoulder in appreciation of that emotion.  
  
Gina grinned in delight. "I know." She winced, and shot a reproachful look at Kelly, who had apparently pinched her in her side. "What? I worked hard on it."  
  
"Ego, erastis," Kelly said, running a finger up and down Gina's forearm, a seemingly innocent gesture which nonetheless gave Casey the impression that she should leave the room, or suggest her sister get one. Certainly it broke Gina's train of self-inflated thoughts, something Casey had been unable to do their whole lives. It made Casey regard the woman more seriously- it seemed that she was more than a party escort.  
  
Liv cleared her throat with the air of one used to breaking up public displays of affection. "Okay. Well, it was very nice to meet you, Kelly, but I have to go save Casey's secretary from Munch again." She gestured towards the kitchen door, where Fiona had managed to get her blond self trapped for the third time that night- she was too polite to shove off one of Casey's 'detective friends', and Munch was too cocky to know when he wasn't wanted.  
  
"Ah! The poor, defenseless doll," Gina said, waxing sympathetic when she really didn't understand why a perfectly straight woman like Fiona didn't like someone like John Munch. She personally thought the guy was hilarious. Casey guessed it was another personality flaw, like her disorganized closet or her penchant for trashy, heterosexual romance novels. "By all means, rescue her!"  
  
Olivia chuckled and ruffled Gina's hair with her free hand as she passed. The other hand was inescapably twined with Casey's, and while she appreciated the gesture and proximity, she knew it was because Liv didn't trust her not to bite the head off of her sister's new girlfriend.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm using an online English-to-Greek translator which is free and therefore may not be entirely trustworthy. If anyone speaks greek and catches mistakes, I'd be grateful for corrections. 


	3. Home

This one is short and more physical than my usual stuff, so if you don't want it (why wouldn't you?) just skip it and go on to the next chapter, once I post it.  
  
Oh, and I forgot to mention- I have no idea how old Olivia is in the show, so I made it up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Olivia  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olivia sighed and collapsed onto the couch the instant she got into her apartment. "Great party, Casey," she said, and meant it. She had been dreading the whole affair, since it put her one more year closer to forty, but taking a break from detective work and acting civilized and elegant had done more good than umpteen-dozen trips to the gym would have.  
  
There was a downside, and Olivia groaned as she pried the black high heels off with her toes. Casey chuckled as she set Gina's present on the edge of the coffee table before sinking down next to her. "Mine are killing me, too. But you're right. It was fun." Casey sounded faintly surprised at her words, which made Olivia chuckle in turn as she dropped her head on Casey's shoulder.  
  
"Disappointing that George couldn't come," Olivia commented lazily. Doctor Huang had had to attend a seminar in DC, and would be back tomorrow after noon. He had sent some flowers, though.  
  
"Yeah, Davis always lights up a party," Casey agreed, speaking of George's charismatic actor boyfriend, who had a light-hearted Shakespearean quote for every occasion. Olivia had decided she didn't know him well enough to invite him if George couldn't come.  
  
Meanwhile, Olivia's weight against Casey's shoulder had caused Casey to slowly slide down the couch, until they were both more-or-less horizontal. "Nice of Gina to make me a present," Olivia said absently, far more interested in her new position than the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. What did you think of... what's her name... Kelly?" Casey propped her head on her elbow and looked back at Olivia, eyes sharp and serious.  
  
"She seemed nice. Pretty. Smart. Enough of a sense of humor that she can keep up with Gina." By now Olivia was barely paying any attention to what she was saying as she worked Casey's dress up over her hips.  
  
"Liv!" Casey protested half-heartedly. "I'm trying to have a serious discussion about Gina's girlfriend here."  
  
"I'd rather talk about my girlfriend," Olivia retorted, tickling the back of Casey's knee mischeviously. "Or rather, have her talk about me. At the top of her lungs." She rested her chin on Casey's thigh and gazed mock-innocently up at the red-head, as her hands continued to wander. She lost the battle and grinned as Casey unconsciously lifted her hips so Liv could tug her underwear off.  
  
Casey made an exasperated face, one that dissolved into a barely surpressed groan as Liv hit a sensitive spot. "I hate how you can do that," she muttered, which only made Olivia grin even wider and redouble her efforts.   
  
There was no more coherent conversation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review, please. I like reviews. 


	4. Morning After

I deeply apologize in advance for any heart attacks the first sentence of this chapter may cause. Know that you can't sue me for damages; they're just words. You're the one who filled in the visuals.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Casey  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Casey woke up alone on the couch, completely naked except for one stubborn, strappy high heel which would have taken too much thought to get off last night. Olivia had thrown a blanket over her when she'd gotten up, but Casey barely remembered it.  
  
Slowly, sounds and smells filtered into her consciousness. The radio in the kitchen was on, and Olivia was singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot along with Pat Benetar, something that made Casey smile, as she could almost see Liv dancing around on the linoleum in her bare feet, and the subsequent blush when Casey caught her at it. The smell of coffee was what eventually got Casey up off the sofa, and she yanked the heel off and wrapped the blanket around herself toga-style. Kicking her dress out of her path, she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"G'morning," she mumbled, her throat dry, as she pulled a mug off the draining board and proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Olivia, who was wide-awake and fully dressed, grinned cheerfully at her and handed her a piece of toast, which Casey bit into gratefully, ignoring Liv because she was too much of a morning person for Casey's liking. Or so she told her. "It's about time you woke up. It's almost noon." She grinned wider as Casey glared at her. "I thought the coffee might do it."  
  
"It was the sound of your feet against the floor, actually," Casey retorted peevishly, but Liv was unflappable, and only grinned. Casey coughed as the first sip of coffee burned her throat, and Liv wordlessly handed her a napkin, then gently removed the mug from Casey's hand before kissing her soundly, morning breath and all.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Liv said when they finally broke apart to breathe.  
  
Casey smiled back and reached around Liv to the counter and grabbed her coffee again. Liv chuckled and returned to her breakfast. Casey sank onto one of the kitchen chairs and said mildly, "Oh, Gina's coming over."  
  
Liv shot her a look. "When?"  
  
"Now." The doorbell rang, and Liv shook her head, muttering something about twins as she went to answer it. Casey grinned and blew on the surface of her coffee as she heard Liv greet Gina with considerably more surprise in her tone than normal.  
  
Then she braced herself as the loud personality known affectionately at college as 'Hurricane Gina' swept into the room. "Hiya, Casey!" she half-said, half-shouted. "How's life?"  
  
"Early," Casey said flatly, rubbing the ear that Gina had shouted into. "Why are you so cheerful?"   
  
"Oh, you know..." Gina said, zooming in on the coffee pot. "I've had a lot of coffee. Mind if I...?" Olivia waved her hand, since Gina was already taking her first sip. "Plus, I had a great time last night."  
  
"Ah, so the smug look on your face would be satisfaction, then," Olivia laughed.  
  
Gina nodded grandly, then grinned mischeviously. "Girl does things with her fingers you'd never think possible."  
  
Casey coughed. "Gina, that's-"  
  
"Too much information," Gina chorused with her. "I know, you have no desire to hear about my sex life. Just thought you'd like to know who- and what- put me in this charming mood."  
  
"About this Kelly..." Casey began, and Gina refilled her coffee cup.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well... where'd you meet her?"  
  
To her surprise, Gina blushed. "I, ah, met her at that rape-group thing George sent me to." That explained the blush. Gina hadn't wanted to go there, and talking about the rape made her uncomfortable.  
  
Olivia cocked her head. "She was raped?"  
  
Gina shook her head. "She was speaking. One of the girls there got pregnant by her rapist, and Kelly was there to talk about how children of violent acts aren't generally violent themselves." Off Olivia's look, she explained. "Back in '76, Kelly's mom was raped. Kelly is, as she calls it, the 'end result.'" Casey did some quick math: that made Kelly twenty-six or twenty-seven.  
  
"Did they ever catch the guy?" Olivia asked sharply. Casey knew that Liv automatically identified with other children of rape, being one herself.  
  
Gina shrugged. "In '95, for some other rapes. It was too late to prosecute in Kelly's mom's case, since she had died the year before, but they nailed him for the '95 rapes. He's in Rikers. Kelly's seen him."  
  
"What's his name?" Liv asked.  
  
"Devon... Devon Jocelyn," Gina said slowly, dredging up the name from her memory.  
  
There was a loud crash that made Gina and Casey jump as Liv's coffee cup fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bum-bum-BUM. The plot thickens like really good stew. 


	5. Revelations

I figure I left you hanging long enough. I do love cliffhangers!  
  
Oh, and it was pointed out that a Liv/Casey pairing couldn't work because they're at odds so many times in the show. It's like kids throwing sand in the sandbox. I've seen this pairing ever since that episode where they tried to say that the rapist had been born to rape. Casey didn't buy it from the beginning, and I like to think that that made Liv look at her a little differently. (You'll remember Alex, though I love her too, commented that it was a good defense.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Olivia  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olivia barely noticed that the shattered coffee cup had thrown hot coffee up onto her khaki pants, but stared at Gina. "Did you say Devon Jocelyn?" she asked, her voice sounding hollow in the sudden rush of blood through her ears as her pulse sped up.  
  
Gina looked concerned. "Yeah. Why? Do you know him?"  
  
Casey had grabbed a rag and tossed it over the whole mess, shards of mug and all, before gingerly shoving it away with her bare foot, trying to reach Olivia. Olivia watched her, the red-head's business-like and determined attitude helping to calm her the slightest bit, but the new information still roared through her brain. "He was our next door neighbor," she said, reaching back and bracing herself against the counter as she remembered the guy. "A year before I was born and six years after."  
  
Gina swallowed. "Jays, Liv."  
  
Casey pressed her body flush against Olivia's and used her left hand to bring Liv's chin up, fingers dancing against her pulse. The sheer physical contact was a relief to Olivia, who wrapped an arm around Casey's waist and leaned against her for support. She was a lot more comforting than the counter.   
  
Gina continued. "Do you want me to call Kelly?"  
  
Olivia shook her head. "And say what? You sister's girlfriend might be your sister? That the guy was raping women fourteen years before her raped your mother? Based on circumstantial evidence?"  
  
"No," Casey said, lips moving against Olivia's throat. She pulled back just enough that they both could hear her. "Run Jocelyn's dna against yours, Liv. Then, if it's a familial match, tell Kelly. If you want."  
  
Olivia nodded; Casey was right, and she wasn't thinking clearly. But she knew what the dna results would be. She'd only been a kid, but she remembered Jocelyn. The oily way he used to look at her mother; the presents he'd give her on her birthdays. For God's sake, the guy had taught her how to kick a soccer ball when she was four! Her mother remarked acidly about how Mr. Jocelyn only felt sorry for them, since they were all alone.  
  
Standing there in the kitchen, Casey gently running her figernails up and down her back, she wondered a lot of things. She wondered why the police hadn't suspected Jocelyn of the rape at the time. She wondered if she looked anything like him. She wondered if her mother had ever suspected anything. She wondered if the young, dark-haired woman who Gina was dating actually was her sister, and if so, would she want to acknowledge that connection?  
  
"She does look kind of like you," Gina said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Olivia said, blinking rapidly as she tried to figure out what Gina had just said.  
  
"Kelly. She looks kind of like you. In a greek sort of way. Hang on," and Gina disappeared into the living room.  
  
Casey leaned back and looked Olivia in the eyes. "You okay?"  
  
Olivia nodded slowly. "I think so."  
  
Casey grinned. "Good. Cause I really want to finish my coffee." The comment startled laughter out of her, just as it was meant to.  
  
Gina returned with her sketchbook in hand, flipping rapidly to a page and yanking it out, then finding another page. "See?" She held up the book and the page side-by-side.   
  
Both were full-page sketches of heads, Kelly's and Olivia's. Looking at them objectively, she could see that Kelly's jawline did bear a certain resemblance to her's, not enough to be striking, but enough that a talented artist like Gina could capture them. And their necks were very similar. Feature-wise, Kelly's dominant greek eyebrows hid any facial characteristics that were similar. Gina pointed out a part of the picture. "Right here," and her fingers traced Kelly's jawline, "And here." She tapped the place where shoulder met neck, where there was a slight double curve as the younger woman cocked her head to the side. Olivia craned her face around to see if she had the same feature, but it was impossible to look at one's neck, and Casey quickly smothered a laugh at her attempt.  
  
"So the question is," Casey said, quickly sobering as Olivia shot her a dirty look, "Are these similarities coincidence, or are sisters really dating sisters?" She frowned. "That's not incest, is it?"  
  
Gina laughed. "I don't think so. It just sounds like it."  
  
Olivia laughed. Come tomorrow morning, she'd take a sample of her dna into the lab and have them run it against Devon Jocelyn's. She had a feeling she wouldn't be laughing then.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I love this plot-thickening stuff. It makes it so fun to write! And to review! 


	6. Twists and Turns

Here you go! I'm getting this chapter posted before I have to go to school, and I'll probably be able to post the next one tomorrow, if I get enough reviews.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: Casey  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Casey always hated Monday mornings; it was one cliche she could share with Garfield.  
  
It wasn't just the end of her day off that she hated, even though sometimes waking up in the morning and actually having to get dressed and refrain from helping Olivia dress (so they could get to work on time) was pure torture. On Mondays, all the cases that had happened on Sunday got dumped squarely on her desk, and the first hour or two at the DA's office was spent going through them.  
  
She 'had' to get up and head over to the SVU precinct about eleven, partly because she needed to ask Cragen if he wanted a search warrant for a disgusting band teacher's apartment, and mostly because she wanted to check and see how Liv was doing.  
  
Eliot waved slightly at Casey as she entered, pointing over at Olivia's desk with a relieved expression on his face. Looking over, Casey understood why. Olivia was sitting hunched over at her desk, staring at something on the surface with an expression of intense concentration and anger on her face. From Eliot's expression, she'd been like that for a while.  
  
Liv didn't even look up as Casey walked over, and she jumped about a foot in the air when Casey laid a hand on her shoulder, even though Casey hadn't been particularly quiet in her approach. "Jays, Case. You scared me."  
  
"And you're scaring Eliot," she retorted, though her tone was gentle. "What's-?" She broke off as she saw the mug shot in the open folder on the desk. "Oh. This is him."  
  
"Yep. Devon Jocelyn. My father." Olivia's tone was matter-of-fact and pain-laced, and Casey squeezed her arm, mindful of showing affection in the precinct.  
  
"You know that already?" Casey was surprised; her experience with the dna lab is that it takes longer than that to process dna samples.  
  
Olivia laughed quietly. "Dna won't be in for a while, but I know. Look." She held the mug shot up to a sketch she had tacked to her paper rack, one Gina had done of her a while ago. Their jawlines were almost identical, and even though Gina's sketch was black and white, Casey noticed with a shiver that the man's deeply brown eyes were the same as Olivia's. How could his hold so much violence and hers be so loving?  
  
"So you know," Casey said, not commenting on the resemblance. "How do you feel?"  
  
Olivia chuckled in a humorless sort of way. "How do I look like I feel? Relieved? Happy? Vengeful? Angry?"  
  
Casey thought. "All of them."  
  
Olivia slumped. "Well, you're right. And confused. What do I do?"  
  
Casey shrugged. "Nothing yet. Wait for dna. And meanwhile, do your job. Reassure Eliot that you're not crazy." That made Olivia laugh, and she closed the folder with a smack of paper, standing up abruptly and heading over to Eliot, who was waiting in front of the interview room with George Huang. Casey hurried to catch up.  
  
"What's up today?" she asked as they neared Eliot and George, and it was Eliot who answered.   
  
"Fourteen year old girl beaten and raped by her eighteen year old ex-boyfriend because he found out she's bisexual," Eliot stated grimly, knowing what kind of anger that roused in all three of the people he was standing with. "Poor kid flinches if a guy so much as sticks his head into the room, including Dr Huang."  
  
"So who's gonna do the psych eval?" Olivia asked. "I'm not a Ph.D., and that's what a judge'll want."  
  
"I have a recommendation," George said with a grim half-smile as if he regretted having to make one in the first place. "She's relatively young, but she graduated from Harvard. And she's very, very good with rape victims. Dr Kelly Yannopoulos. I could give her a call."  
  
Casey and Olivia exchanged shocked looks, and then Casey chuckled. "I'll do it. She's probably on her lunch break." She pulled out her cell phone and pressed number one on her speed dial, while Olivia chuckled.   
  
Gina picked up instantly. "Hey, Gina. Has Kelly left yet? She hasn't? Good. Put her on."  
  
There was a flustered pause, and then the melodious and greek-accented voice filled the line. "Hello? Casey?" Suddenly Casey realized what about her voice had caused her to pause when they'd first met: her voice had the same cool, intangible calm as Olivia's. How could something like that be genetic?  
  
"Hi, Kelly," Casey said, her tone apologizing for any confusion. "Sorry to bother you, but we've got a rape victim here who won't let our resident Dr Huang go near her. He reccomended we call you. I didn't know you went to Harvard."  
  
"Oh," Kelly said, understanding clearing her voice slightly. "I didn't know you knew George. He wasn't at the party." She pointedly ignored the implied admiration at her Harvard degree.  
  
"He was in DC at the time," Casey explained.  
  
"I'd be glad to stop by. Well, not glad, given the circumstances, but... I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Where?" Casey told her the address, and when asked if she wanted to talk to Gina again, declined.  
  
She severed the connection and faced the confused looks of Eliot and George. "Casey's new girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," George said, shaking his head. "Small world."  
  
Olivia sighed. "You have *no* idea." And she didn't explain that comment, but to Casey, she didn't have to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review, please. I'll love you forever! (smiles endearingly) 


	7. Head Doc

What is this, a conspiracy? I think that Eliot/Elliot can be spelled either way, and Stabler just seems more like an Eliot than an Elliot. And it's my fic, so I can spell it however I want. (Same with my X-men fic. If I wanna spell it Mistique, then it's Mistique for all intensive purposes related to that fic.)  
  
An interesting bit of author trivia: some things I reference in passing are stemmed from real-life. Like when Casey mentions a nasty band teacher, and the girl named Jade. It helps me tie things together. (And about my old band teacher- you do not want to know. Maybe I'll tell you about it in this story later.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Olivia  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olivia wasn't normally very impatient. She almost never got mad when the coroner took a long time examining a body, or when the lab techs took forever with her evidence because they were so busy.  
  
She figured she wasn't really being impatient now. She'd been patient her whole life, and she was just nervous about finally finding out who her father was. She honestly didn't know how she felt right now, and she was trying not to think about it.  
  
She directed her attention back through the glass into the interview room, where the woman who was probably her half-sister was sitting with fourteen year old Jade Sullivan.   
  
That was all Kelly was doing. Sitting. Casually and comfortably in jeans and a white polo shirt, slouching slightly in her chair beside the straight-backed teen, not saying anything, not making physical contact, not even making eye contact. Just sitting.  
  
The weird thing was, it seemed to be working. Jade was slowly relaxing and stealing glances at Kelly, who looked so completely tranquil that Olivia envied her her serenity.  
  
Kelly yawned and stretched slowly upwards, then fingercombed her hair into a ponytail, the first movement she'd done in a while. Olivia watched Jade's reaction and saw that the girl had only flinched slightly, her eyes widening, but she hadn't yelped or anything, and she didn't move away.  
  
Beside Olivia, George Huang hummed thoughtfully. "She's one of the best at this. It's a form of acclimation, the theory being that they'll eventually become so comfortable that they'll start talking of their own accord, with little prompting. It normally takes a few sessions, or at least several hours."  
  
"It's been, what, an hour, maybe two?" Olivia checked her watch. "It looks like she's almost ready to talk now."  
  
George nodded and smiled. "Exactly. No idea how she does it. It works with criminals, too. Battered wives who won't even admit their abuse to their best friend will tell her all about every bone their husband's ever broken."  
  
"Useful," Olivia said, not sure if she believed him.  
  
"Disturbing," George corrected. "I can't imagine what keeping so many secrets would do to a person, and I have my share of confidences."  
  
Olivia started to say something but stopped as Jade turned bodily in her chair to face Kelly. "I'm Jade."   
  
Kelly smiled but didn't move. "I know. My name's Kelly."  
  
"Are you a shrink?"   
  
Kelly raised her head slightly and cocked it to one side as she gazed placidly at Jade. "Yes, I am. Is that bad?"  
  
"I guess not," Jade admitted, rolling up the sleeves of her oversize sweatshirt to expose her wrists, something that made George make a triumphant noise in the back of his throat, but Olivia didn't attatch that much importance to it. It got hot in that room sometimes. "You don't act like a shrink."  
  
"How am I supposed to act?"  
  
"I dunno. Weird. You're supposed to go 'mmhhmm' and say things like, 'And how does that make you feel?' But you look like an ordinary person."  
  
"Mhmm. And how does that make you feel?" Kelly said instantly, and Jade actually laughed, until she winced as her bruised ribs protested.  
  
"No," she said definately when Kelly asked if she was okay. "I'm never, ever dating another guy as long as I live."  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Kelly rolled her eyes sympathetically. "They all can't be that bad. I bet there's some okay ones out there."  
  
"Nope. But that's okay. I like girls better anyways." She frowned. "My dad won't like it, though. He doesn't want a fag for a kid."  
  
Olivia flinched visibly; she saw the hand that Kelly had hidden from Jade curl into a fist before she forced it to relax. "Neither did my mother," Kelly said mildly. "But you know what? She got used to it, because she loved me, and I bet your dad loves you just as much."  
  
"You're gay?" Jade asked, and looked Kelly over. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Kelly nodded and smiled slightly, affectionately. "She's a redhead. And an artist."  
  
"She sounds great," Jade said, with a jealous sigh, and Olivia smothered a chuckle.  
  
"She is. But I have to go slow, because what happened to you, happened to her."  
  
"Oh." There was a moment of silence as Jade contemplated this. "I'm sorry. What David did to me was horrible. Why would anyone ever do that to anyone?"  
  
"I don't know," Kelly said, with a world-weary sigh. "Maybe because they're angry and they don't know how to express their anger."  
  
"That's a stupid reason. I get angry sometimes, and I punch my pillow or yell at people. I would never..."  
  
"Me neither, but some people aren't as smart as us, right?"  
  
"Right!" Jade agreed, and grinned.  
  
Half an hour later, when Jade left with her father, Kelly sighed. "Nice kid. Shame about what happened. Pin this David's ass to the prison wall for me, huh, Casey?"  
  
"No problem," Casey said instantly. "Do you think she'll be okay to testify?"  
  
"Definately. She's more adjusted about her rape than some I've talked to. There might be a slight problem if the defendant's lawyer is a guy-"  
  
"She's not," Casey said instantly, and Kelly nodded in relief.  
  
"Put her on the stand. It'll do her some good for her to help put him away." Kelly shrugged and accepted the can of soda Cragen offered her. "Other than that, she might need sedatives for a couple of weeks. She admitted to having graphic nightmares." She popped the top of the can and downed half it's contents in one gulp, with as much gusto as the Spanish probably showed when they discovered the so-called Fountain of Youth. "The hospital gave her a morning after pill, didn't they?"  
  
"Standard with all rapes," Cragen said.  
  
"Good. A kid that young doesn't need to worry about having kids herself."  
  
"You got that right," Olivia said, knowing that Kelly's question had stemmed from memories of her mother.  
  
Kelly nodded in understanding, and then checked her watch. "Ahhh, shit. I missed my whole lunch break. Gina's gonna kill me." She blew out a breath, apparently thinking fast. "If my secretary calls, tell her I'm still with Jade, okay?"  
  
She downed the rest of her soda and tossed the can into a wastebasket as she headed out the door- Olivia would bet money she was headed to Gina's apartment.  
  
As the last strands of dark hair disappeared around the corner, Olivia had a thought. If it turned out Kelly was her sister, she wouldn't mind all that much.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This might be the last chapter for a couple of weeks, unless y'all hit me with some serious inspiration, 'cause I have got writer's block. It happens and I'm sorry. 


End file.
